Eternity
by Little Minamino
Summary: The end has come and Vash can finally rest. May the world live joyfully in Eden. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Eternity**

_Prologue_

Vash sighed in his sleep as he snuggled closer to the unusual warmth curled against his side. If he had been more coherent he would have wanted to know what exactly it was he was cuddling but as he had just woken up (and had the beginnings of a massive hangover) the only thing he cared about was that it was comfortable and warm.

And alive.

Alive!

Vash's eyes flew open causing him to groan and wince at the sudden brightness of the morning. Forcing aside his discomfort he slowly glanced down to see that the dream he vaguely remembered from the night before wasn't a dream at all. Not unless he was still dreaming…Almost against his will he reached out with his real hand to brush a stray lock of dark hair from Meryl's serene face, causing her to sigh and shift just a bit before her eyes fluttered open.

She blinked. "Vash?"

"Um…morning?"

Meryl's scream woke half of the small town while Vash's howls of pain and cries of 'mercy' succeeded in arousing the rest.

End Prologue

Kaliea: Hello all! Me again with yet another story. This follows the end of the anime the way I've always imagined it would happen. Also, all of the chapters are going to be really short. I'm not sure why; they've just been turning out that way. Drop me a review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Meryl sighed and ran her fingers through her messy black hair as she trudged home after her final shift at the bar. She really needed to find a less…harassing job. Oh well, at least she would be able to relax for a bit back at home. Suddenly a mental image of Vash flashed through her mind causing her to stop in mid-step a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah…I forgot about him." She sighed and dropped her forehead into her palm. "How am I supposed to act around him after last night? Should I even mention it?"

The sound of an approaching car reminded her that she needed to move off of the road. Stepping onto the sidewalk rolled back her shoulders for a light stretch before massaging her still heavy (from her hangover) head.

"One thing is for certain. I am never drinking again. At least not that much." She looked up at the sky while shading her eyes with her hand. "I can't believe that I drank so much that I can't even remember anything but bits and pieces…how depressing…"

"Meryl!"

Meryl looked over at the sound of her name and blinked once in surprise as she watched her much taller friend run over.

"Millie." She said. "What's wrong?"

Millie rested her palms on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. "I w-was just at the h-house and you'll ne-never believe it!"

"Believe what Millie?" Meryl asked. "You're not making any sense. What happened?"

"I-it's M-Mr. Vash!"

Meryl's heart skipped a beat and her blood ran cold as she dropped her bag at her feet and frantically grabbed her partner by her shoulders.

"What about Vash? What happened to him Millie? Is he hurt?"

Millie shook her head, the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

"No!" She said. "It's even worse then that! He's gone!"

Meryl froze. "Wh-what did you say?"

"I said that he's gone Meryl! He left while we were at work…His note said…It said that he won't ever come back." Millie sniffled and gripped Meryl's elbows tightly. "Oh Meryl, First Mr. Wolfwood and now Mr. Vash…"

Meryl's features seemed to be etched in stone as she mechanically reached down to lift her bag and sling it over her shoulder.

"Come on Millie," She said, her voice monotonous. "We should get back to the house."

"But Meryl…shouldn't we go after him?"

"What for?" Meryl said. "He's made his decision. And besides, since we had to quite Bernardelli in order to stay here, he is no longer our responsibility. The only thing that you and I need to worry about is taking care of ourselves."

Millie sighed as her best friend made her way through the dirt roads to the small house that the two of them (as well as Vash) had called home for nearly a month. Her small frame weaved back and forth just slightly making Millie bite her lip to hide her sudden tears. Her dear friend was hurting.

"Oh Meryl…Why do you always have to be so strong?"

End Chapter One

* * *

Kaliea: See? I told you that they would be short. Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Jaythorne: I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for your review!

* * *

Kaliea: One review and counting! Let me know what you think. Till next time, Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Vash all but collapsed to the floor of the small cave after dropping his brother unceremoniously on a small pile of blankets. Knives' glare was heavy due to the abuse but Vash couldn't bring himself to even pretend to care as he curled up against the far wall and stared hard at his gloved right palm.

"Did I do the right thing? Just leaving like that?"

"Of course you did." Knives said, his voice neither comforting nor sympathetic. "You're only real mistake was allowing those Spiders to get so close to you in the first place."

Vash's palm fisted tightly as he lifted his eyes just enough to glare at his evil twin.

"They're not spiders Knives. Don't talk about them like that."

Knives grinned maliciously from where he lay immobile on the stone floor. "What's wrong brother? Do you have feelings for that little insect? Don't worry, when she is dead it won't matter anymore, now will it?"

"Shut up!" Vash's fist slammed to the floor, his voice hard and biting. "I said not to talk about her like that!"

"And what are you going to do about it Vash?" Knives said. "Shoot me again?"

Vash's teeth ground together as blood slowly began to darken his glove where his nails had pierced through to his palm.

"If you keep this up Knives, I just might."

Knives scoffed. "With what, Vash? You left our only weapons to malfunction and rust in the desert. Or don't you recall?"

Vash stared at his brother for only a second before he slowly raised his left arm.

"I don't need that gun to shoot you Knives, you made sure of that twenty years ago. Or don't _you_ recall?"

With nothing to say in response Knives simply remained silent, knowing that Vash's thoughts would torture him far more then Knives' simple words. After all, with all of the things that Vash had put him through recently his brother deserved a little pain. Besides, it wasn't anything that a few decades of time couldn't fix.

* * *

Kaliea: Yet another chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it.

* * *

Review Answers:

Jaythorne: I'm glad that you like it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.

hope-is-4ever: I could, but I won't. This is really just a 'what roughly happened' story. It was never meant to be a novel length story. Still, I think it has a pretty good plot. Plus things start to make more sense as the chapters go on. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! Till next time, ja ne! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It had been almost three months since Vash had so suddenly disappeared from the girls' lives and everyday Meryl seemed to die just a little more inside. It wasn't something that a person could see unless they knew her very well and unless they were Millie then they would never be brave enough to even mention it.

"Meryl," Millie said. "It's been a long time since Mr. Vash left. Aren't you worried? Don't you think that we should follow him?"

Meryl didn't even pause in her cooking as she gave her long time partner a stern but kind response.

"I've told you before Millie, Vash isn't our responsibility anymore. And besides, what kind of friend would I be if I let you go traipsing around the desert in your condition?"

Millie lowered her eyes to the table with a sigh. Even at only four months pregnant she was finding her abilities to help herself greatly diminished. The doctor said that at this point it was hard to pinpoint an exact cause but that it could be because the baby was abnormally large. Both Millie and Meryl were fervently hoping that was not the case because a large baby could imply serious complications, even for a woman of Millie's size.

The uncharacteristic silence of her best friend caused Meryl to pause and turn around, a concerned smile on her face.

"I know why you want to do this Millie, and I really do appreciate it but…" Meryl sight and ran her hand through her hair. "I just…I need to take care of you. I think he would be happier knowing that I made sure that you were fine instead of tracking him down again. And besides." She smiled, "Wolfwood would really let me have it if I let anything bad happen to you. I highly doubt that he's above haunting people."

Millie smiled brightly. "You're absolutely right Meryl about both things. The boys would most and for most want us to take care of ourselves and the children before we do anything else. Isn't that right little one?" she said as she gently rubbed her large stomach.

Meryl, who had turned back to the stove, suddenly dropped the pan that she was holding and it fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Huh? What's the matter Meryl?"

"Millie," Meryl said, her voice forcefully even. "Did you just say 'children'?"

Millie's eyes went wide. "Well gosh Meryl, didn't you know?"

"…Know what?"

"Well, that you're pregnant too of course."

End Chapter Three

* * *

Kaliea: 'Gasp'! Meryl's pregnant! Now who would have ever seen that coming? Anyone? Yeah, thought so. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

None


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

She had known before Millie had even mentioned it, after all it was her own body, so how could she not have known? And there were plenty of signs pointing to the fact; she just hadn't wanted to believe it.

It wasn't that she didn't want children; she just didn't want them to grow up without a father. It was different for Millie because Wolfwood had loved her, so she could always tell her child thousands of stories about how wonderful and brave his father was and that he loves him even though he was gone.

Of course it wasn't like for Meryl. Sure she could tell her child that his father was wonderful and brave, but how do you tell him that his father loves him if he just up and left? No child would believe that. She knew that from experience.

But there was another part of her that was actually glad that she was pregnant. After all, even if she couldn't keep Vash she would always have a little part of him that would love her unconditionally for the rest of her days. It wasn't quite the same, but in some ways Meryl believed that it was actually better. At least this was one part of Vash that wouldn't leave.

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off by the sound of an argument a few yarz up ahead. Normally she wouldn't have even bothered to look into it but a familiar voice in the midst of the group caused her to pause in fear.

"Oh no…"

"It really was an accident, honest." Millie said. "I'm sure he didn't mean to trip you."

"The hell he didn't!" Kyle said, a gun held tight in his grip. "This guy's been following me around and causing me problems for days, and I'm sick of it!"

"But shooting him isn't the answer!" Millie said. "If you both will just talk it out…"

"Get out of the way lady," said the second man. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But…"

"Millie!" Meryl said as she slowly jogged up. "What's going on? Why are you and these men fighting?"

"Oh Meryl, I was only on my way home from the grocery store and Mr. Kyle offered to carry the bag for me. We were just crossing the street when these two bumped into each other and now everything is just awful…"

Meryl sighed and reached forward to grasp Millie's arm.

"Really Millie you should know better than to get involved in these sorts of things. Come on, I'll carry the groceries ho—." Meryl stopped and her eyes went wide as she suddenly doubled over; pressing her palms hard to her abdomen.

"Meryl!" Millie said. "What's going on? What happened?"

"M-Millie…" Was all Meryl was able to get out before all hell broke loose around them. When Meryl collapsed Kyle had reached down to help only to be caught unawares when the second man pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger.

Unfortunately he hadn't accounted for Millie standing up at that exact moment to rush for a doctor, ending with the poor girl caught point blank in the cross fire. Both men stared in horror as Millie's eyes went wide and she crumpled beside her friend, cradling her bloody stomach as darkness filled her mind.

Meryl whimpered and reached for her friend as her eyes too began to blur. The last thing she remembered seeing before she completely blacked out was the unfamiliar form of a red haired young lady as she ordered the men to carry both her and Millie to her car.

End Chapter Four

* * *

Kaliea: Hello! Nice to see you all so soon. Of course it isn't really hard since I have most of the chapters completely finished already. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

grim reaper sakura: ….wow. You review, like, every story I write. I'm really flattered!

1uvakindmom: Um…okay.

Jaythorne: Meryl knew, she was just sort of in denial. As for Millie knowing, well, she already went through all of the stuff that Meryl is going through (you know morning sickness, sudden gain in wait and stuff) so she just knew.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews. They really do help. Till next time, ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Vash jerked awake as an unexpected pain shot through his heart. His eyes were wide as he gently massaged his chest hoping to sooth the throbbing and frantic beating of his heart. What was that? Why did he suddenly feel in pain? Out of reflex he glanced over to where Knives still lay sleeping at the other end of the cave where they had stopped for the night.

"If it wasn't Knives then what…" A sudden thought caused his eyes to go wide. "Could it be the insurance girls? No. That's impossible…I only have a connection like this with other plants. But if it wasn't them then who? Why didn't I recognize them?"

"If you continue your monologue people are going to think you more insane then you actually are Vash."

Vash's face went hard as he turned to face the source of the voice. Knives lay with his back to his brother but Vash knew that he was awake.

"Was this you're doing Knives?"

Knives gave a half chuckle and rolled over to face his brother. "What good would I get out of harming other plants Vash? They are, after all, our own siblings."

"That's never stopped you before."

"True," Knives said. "But seeing as you have me at a disadvantage." He motioned towards his brother's left arm. "I really have nothing to gain at all."

"Then who? Who was in pain Knives?"

Knives smirked and rolled back over. "Well, if I didn't know better, then I would say it was you Vash."

Vash stared at his brother in confusion before he slowly checked himself over.

"Me?"

End Chapter Five

* * *

Kaliea: Another short chapter. I hope that you all liked it anyway. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

abigsquid321: Hmm. I guess you'll have to wait and find out huh? Kekeke, I'm so evil.

1uvakindmom: I'm glad, cause the suspense is going to continue on and on and on and on….

oliveprincess: I'm glad you like it. As for what's going to happen, well….

stuff-and-stuff: This whole thing actually started out as a oneshot but the oneshot was getting sooo long that I decided to cut it into segments and turn those into chapters. And that, my friend, is why they are all so short.

Jaythorne: I'll do my best.

grim reaper sakura: You're such a flatterer. But fortunately for you I like to be flattered. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Kaliea: Well, that it for now. Thanks for all of your reviews, your awesome! Till next time, ja ne! 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Meryl's eyes finally drifted open she could tell by the stiffness of her body that she had been unconscious for quite some time; which would also explain why when she opened her mouth to ask where she was nothing escaped from her parched throat except a harsh groan.

"Don't try to speak yet. You have been unconscious for some time now." The unknown voice was accompanied by the cool refreshing taste of pure water and Meryl drank greedily before she finally felt revitalized enough to speak.

"Where am I?" She whispered, her voice still a little harsh from disuse. Opening her eyes she was able to make out the form of the same red headed woman that she had seen before she passed out before. "Who are you?"

"My name is Keane and as for where you are; this is the SeedS laboratory. We're right outside of New Oregon if that helps you any."

Meryl's brow furrowed in confusion. "New Oregon? But…how did we get here? We were more than three hundred iles away."

"SeeS carries the lost technology. We were able to use that to make the journey much faster, and not to mention safer."

"SeedS…" Meryl said. "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"More than likely that is because this is not your first visit here, Ms. Strife."

"Doctor Nathan!" Meryl said as she tried to sit up only to be gently forced back by Keane.

"Please don't move Ms. Strife, the Plant has not yet had enough time to fully merge with your body."

"Plant?"

Nathan smiled as he moved forward to gently pat Meryl's hand.

"You and your friend were both in pretty bad shape when Keane brought you here. Had you not been treated right away both of you, as well as your children, would have died."

"What happened? I remember that Millie was shot but why was I in so much pain?"

"Humans and Plants are similar in many ways Ms. Meryl," Keane said. "But they were never meant to reproduce. In fact, Vash and Knives are the only males of their species so you can tell just by that. However, since they have a true human form their bodies function in human ways. That is why you were able to carry Vash's offspring. Unfortunately your child's DNA is significantly different then your own. Your body was rejecting it while your child fought back. The result would have been your death."

"But what changed?" Meryl asked. "I'm still human so why is my body suddenly accepting my child?"

"Because," Nathan said. "You are no longer completely human. As I mentioned before, you would have died if the treatment had not been preformed."

"What treatment?" Meryl said. "Why do you keep dancing around the issue?"

"Do you remember the last time you and your friends were here and the vessel fell from the sky?"

Meryl turned to Nathan, her face confused. "Yes, of course. You were attacked and two of your Plants were destroyed."

"That is not entirely true," Nathan said. "In fact, thanks to Vash they were able to recover, but only to a point."

"He means that they were no longer able to sustain the ship because they had to work to hard just to sustain themselves." Keane said. "It was only a matter of time before their energy ran out completely and they died."

"But…What does that have to do with me?"

Nathan and Keane shared a glance before the doctor motioned for Keane to answer.

"In order to save you both we completed a very risky surgery." Keane explained. "By transferring the Plant's life force into your own body we were able to save you. Unfortunately my sister died in the process but she informed me that saving the life of her brother's mate was a good way to preserve herself."

Meryl's eyes were wide. "Do you mean that there is a plant living inside of me?"

"No," Nathan said. "We're telling you that you are now just like Vash, half-plant and half-human."

"I…see…Wait!" Meryl once again tried to sit up and this time Keane allowed it. "What about Millie! What happened to her?"

"To save your friend the same sacrifice was made by our remaining plant." Nathan said. "And through her it also affected her children. Thanks to their bravery all of you will recover."

"Our children as well?"

"Of course," Keane said. "It will be as though nothing has changed; except, of course, your new longevity and a little alternate coloration."

"Coloration?"

"Yes," Nathan said. "It seems as though the fusion between the two of you has caused your body to take on more plant like attributes; nothing major of course, just a darker shade of purple in your eyes and a tint of violet in your hair. Your friend seems to be experiencing similar changes although her hair color is more gold and her eyes a sharper shade of blue."

"I see…" Suddenly Meryl's stomach let out a loud growl and she blushed. "Um…I don't mean to sound rude but would it be alright if I had something to eat?"

Nathan laughed and reached out a hand to help her off of the table. "Of course, I'll call Jessica and have her take you to the dining hall."

Meryl smiled her thanks, but paused in her movement when she saw not one, but two occupied beds; and both patients looked familiar.

"Doctor Nathan? Who is that, in the bed beside Millie's? He looks familiar but in such deep shadows I can't really be sure."

"Hmm. He is another patient of the same fusion we used on you and your friend." Nathan said. "Unfortunately he was not only very badly wounded, but the transfer was incomplete. We have had a great deal of trouble trying to reverse the damage done but as of yet we are still unsure of whether or not he will survive. I'm afraid that only time will tell. Now come my dear, I am certain that after three weeks of rest you are quite famished."

"Meryl nodded and allowed the Doctor to lead her away but not before she gave one last glance back at the room's final occupant.

'Just who is he…?'

End Chapter Six

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the latest chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

stuff-and-stuff: Me too. Unless, of course, I'm the one writing them…(evil laugh)

Jaythorne: I love Vash too. Unfortunately this is the last we'll see of him for a few chapters…

1uvakindmom: Thank-you! I'm glad that you think so!

grim reaper sakura: Has your insanity ebbed yet? If so then I guess I'll have to work harder next time ;)

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! Till next time, ja ne! 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It was two more months before Meryl and Millie had regained enough strength to venture out on their own once more, and by that time Millie was six months pregnant with what Dr. Nathan revealed to be twins. Despite Meryl's reservations about staying with SeedS she was finally persuaded, if only so that the Doctor and Keane would be able to make sure that everything went well with both the birth and the health of the children.

Of course, the fact that she had a hard time walking due to her abnormally large stomach also paid a large part in her decision.

A soft knock sounded on the door and Meryl looked up from where she was seated at her desk.

"Come in," she called and the door opened to reveal her guest. "Oh, Jessica. Hello. Is there something wrong?"

Jessica shook her head. "No, I was just wondering if you…That is to say…" she looked away with a heavy blush.

"What is it Jessica? You know that if you have any problems or concerns that I—."

"How do you stand it?"

Meryl blinked. "Stand what?"

"Having him gone? Isn't he the one that you love most? How can you just sit happily by, knowing that he isn't coming back?"

Meryl sighed when she realized what it was that Jessica had come for and slowly she lifted herself from the chair to move over to the bed.

"Come sit with me Jessica and I'll answer your questions."

Jessica sniffed and scrubbed away the tears that had managed to rim her eyes before she moved across the room to sit down next to Meryl.

"I know what you're really asking me Jessica, and for that I'm afraid that I don't have any real answers." Meryl leaned back against the wall and motioned for Jessica to do the same before she continued. "You see, our situations are rather different. Vash isn't gone completely because he is still alive."

"But you don't know where he is." Jessica said. "And you don't know for sure that he is alive, he's been missing for five months after all."

Meryl flinched at the reminder but let it pass, knowing that Jessica was still grieving herself.

"That's true," she said. "But I've found that the best way for me to be able to cope with Vash being gone is to focus on all that he left behind."

"You mean like your baby?"

"Yes," Meryl said. "And no."

Jessica shook her head. "I don't understand."

"Let's see if I can explain it better," Meryl said. "Ah, when I first met Vash he and I didn't exactly see eye to eye. I was looking for a cold blooded and vicious killer and what I actually got was…Well…Vash."

Jessica giggled.

"I just couldn't understand how this guy could be the legendary Human Typhoon. It just didn't seem possible. But as I got to know him and spent more time with him I learned that things happen to him, not because of him. That changed everything that I thought."

"How did it do that?" Jessica said as she tucked her knees under her chin.

"Because now I wasn't seeing some goofy guy that caused people to suffer. I was seeing some goofy guy that tried to stop suffering the only way he knew how. And somehow, without my knowledge, I began to support, and even believe, his ideals."

"Is that when you fell in love with him?"

Meryl smiled. "No. Actually, I really think that I was in love with him the whole time. I just didn't realize it until then."

"So he left you with his ideals?" Jessica said. "But what is so important about that?"

"Because," Meryl said. "When I am doing what I know he would do, I feel as though Vash is right here beside me. Every single time. Of course, having a piece of him kicking me in the ribs tends to help as well."

Jessica's brow furrowed. "Isn't he a little young to be kicking?"

Meryl chuckled. "No, though I never would have thought he'd kick so much." She flinched a little and rubbed her swollen stomach. "He's quite the fighter too."

Before Jessica could answer the door slid open to reveal a frantic David, a good friend of Jessica's.

"David!" Jessica said. "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Meryl needs to come with me fast!"

"Why?" Meryl said as she slid from her bed. "What's going on David?"

"It's Miss Millie!"

Meryl's blood ran cold. "What about Millie?"

"She's gone into labor and the Doctor is pretty worried. He said that you need to get down to the clinic to be checked over."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Meryl said. "Help me to the elevator!"

When Meryl arrived in the clinic she could hear Millie from one of the back rooms but before she could head back to be with her friend Keane appeared to usher her into a different room instead.

"Keane, why can't I go back to see Millie?"

"You can in just a bit Meryl," Keane said. "I just want to make sure that you aren't going to go into premature labor as well. None of us is really sure what the plant-fusion has done to change the way your bodies harbor children and since plants don't have children in the human manor we can't base our theories off of them."

"So what are your theories then?"

"Well there are a few possibilities but the one that the doctor and I came to after comparing your last appointment with Millie's is that Plant babies mature faster in the womb and are there for born earlier." Keane paused for only a second to listen to Meryl's heart beat. "We were just about to call you and Millie down when she was suddenly rushed in here. We're hoping that our theory proves to be the case, but if not then we are more than prepared to deal with the possibility of preemies."

"Don't most premature children die?"

"Not if you have the right technology."

"Will it work on half plants?"

Keane gave one of her rare half smiles before moving back. "Let's hope that we don't have to find out."

End chapter Seven

* * *

Kaliea: There you go! Another chapter. I hope that you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Toowhiteprincess: Um…okay?

Jaythorne: Yes it does but they won't meet up with Vash for a long time.

grim reaper sakura: One of them was Millie. The other one I won't tell you about yet.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! I hope that you review again! Till next time, ja ne! 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Millie's labor was a long one which was made even longer when Meryl went into labor right in the middle of the birthing room. A lot of people might have considered this convenient if it weren't for the fact that she needed to be moved from the machine crowded room into one where she would be able to be on her own.

After nearly twenty-four hours both exhausted women were able to be moved to a single room where they both fawned over their children.

"He looks just like you Meryl," Millie said as she smiled down at Vash's sleeping son. "But I'll bet you anything that he has Mr. Vash's eyes."

"I hope so Millie," Meryl said. "I've always loved his eyes. But what about you? Your little girl may have dark hair but she looks just like you. And I can already tell that your son will look just like his daddy."

Millie smiled. "Mm-hm! Nicholas would be so proud!"

"What are you going to name them?"

"Well, I was already thinking before that if it was a boy and a girl that I would name them Nicholas and Nichole."

Meryl blinked. "Really? Um, well, that's great Millie!"

"What about you?" Millie asked. "Are you going to name him after Mr. Vash?"

"No, actually I was thinking about naming him McKay after Vash's surrogate father."

Millie's brow crinkled in confusion. "I thought that his name was Joseph."

Meryl nodded. "It is, but his last name was McKay and I like that a lot better."

"Little Kay. Hm, you know what Meryl, it kind of suits him."

Meryl smiled. "Yeah. I think so too."

* * *

End Chapter Eight

* * *

Kaliea: yes I know that it's super short, but that's just the way it is. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Kitana18:I'm glad that you like it.

well this is stuff and stuf...: Of course not! I may be a sadist but even I'm not that cruel ;)

grim reaper sakura: Of course I'm mean. It's part of my charm ;)

Jaythorne: Not so much of a cliff hanger this time. Just a really short chapter.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! Till next time, ja ne! 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Are you sure that you all want to leave?" Doctor Nathan said. "Because you know that you all are more than welcome to stay here. Everyone loves you and enjoys your company."

"I know, but we really should be going. After all, Millie keeps reminding me that her family still needs to meet Nick and Nikki."

"Any idea where you'll head after that?" Keane said.

Meryl shrugged. "Well, we're not completely sure yet but we were thinking that we might like to settle down in Inapril."

"Why there?" Nathan said. "From what I recall Inapril is several days from December even by Sand Steamer."

"Well…" Meryl flushed just a bit. "I think that the main reason for me is because it's one of the few towns where Vash is genuinely accepted."

Nathan grinned. "I see. Well, in any case I wish good luck to you all."

"Thank-you very much, Dr. Nathan," Millie said. "I just don't know what we would do if you hadn't helped us."

Nathan chuckled. "It was my pleasure dear."

"Say good-bye kids. We probably won't be back here for a while."

"G'bye Uncle Nate! G'bye Aunt Keane!" The three toddlers said as they ran over to Keane and Nathan to hug their knees tight. Laughing, Millie and Meryl lifted their children up to carry them the short journey to New Oregon where they would catch the next Sand Steamer to December.

Once the two families had disappeared from view Nathan slowly lowered his hand as he spoke to Keane.

"In the two and a half years that they were here you never actually told them that you were a Plant yourself."

Keane looked surprised.

"I didn't have to," She said. "They already knew."

"And what of our final guest?" Nathan asked. "Have there been any improvements?"

"Several," Keane said, a rare smile on her lips. "With luck he'll be following them to Inapril quite soon."

"Well," Nathan said. "That is very good news. Very good news indeed."

End Chapter Nine

Kaliea: I have good news and bad news. The chapters that I have already written are recovered but I can't write anymore for a while. Fortunately I can update with what I already have. Till next time, Je ne!

Review Answers:

I'm sorry that I can't thank you all one at a time like usual. Just know that I'm grateful for all of your reviews. Please review again!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thanks to the generosity of Nathan and the others from SeedS the small group was able to afford a room in first class as well as the several meals that they would need during their five day trip. The first night of their journey Meryl and Millie learned just how much of a blessing their private room really was when the kids spent all of their energy (something that they were never short on) chasing each other around the cabin until, exhausted, Meryl and Millie confined them to their beds, wrapped tightly beneath the covers.

Once they were finally asleep the two friends sat up at the small table, each with a steaming cup of coffee in their hands as they talked.

"You know Millie, something's been bothering me a bit lately."

"What's that, Meryl?"

"Well," Meryl said. "The kids all came really early so I thought that they would mature a lot faster when they were born, like Vash and Knives did when they were kids. But it's been two years since they were born and they seem to be aging like normal human children, if not a little more intelligent for their ages."

"I see what you mean," Millie said with a contemplative frown. "Maybe it's because they aren't fully plants. They are half human right?"

"That is true," Meryl said as she set her mug on the table. "But that still doesn't make a lot of sense when you think about their birth."

"Well to be honest Meryl I think it's just one of those things that people are supposed to accept." Millie said with a grin. "Like my middle-big sister always says: Over thinking just leads to a cluttered mind."

Meryl laughed softly so as not to wake the children as she nodded. "I guess you're right. Come on, let's get to bed. We need our sleep if we're going to keep up with the terrors tomorrow. Especially McKay."

"Hm," Millie said.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was just thinking. If Mr. Vash is a typhoon then maybe his son is a tornado."

Meryl laughed again before she moved over to her bunk and waited for Millie to get situated before she switched off the light.

"Good night Millie."

"Good night."

End Chapter Ten

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed this. Sorry it's so short but I've been really busy lately. Don't forget to review!

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad. Thanks for your support.

Jaythorne: xHugs you backx I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much. I'll do my best to update as much as possible. As for Vash, he and Knives will be seen in the next chapter (though knives has more of a walk-on roll)

spookypooo: I'll do my best!

Kitana18: I'm real sorry if I disappoint you but all of my chapters are short. They may get longer as time goes on but I doubt it.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are so awesome! Till next time, ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Vash sighed as he over looked the small town below. Had it really been three years since he had last been here?

"I wonder what's changed."

Beside him Knives snorted and crossed his arms. "Well you aren't going to find out by just standing here."

Vash sent his brother a sideways glare before he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders.

"Well…here I go…"

The town was basically as he remembered if only a little larger. It seems that the population had expanded a bit since he had left.

"I'll bet the insurance girls have a lot of business now." He said with a small smile. "I wonder where they are…"

The most logical place for him to start would be at their house which he quickly ruled out when he saw it darkened with the windows and door boarded up. Apprehension made his stomach flip in a way that made him feel queasy but he laughed it off.

"Well it has been a long time. They probably just moved to a new place that's all." Vash nodded firmly to himself while Knives watched from a few yarz back. "I'll just ask around. Someone will know where they are."

It took him several unsuccessful attempts and unfamiliar faces before he finally found someone he recognized, feeling certain that he would be able to enlighten him in his search.

"Hey Kyle! Long time no see!"

Kyle spun around quickly at the familiar voice and Vash felt his heart skip a beat as he watched the color drop rapidly from the other man's face.

"Vash the Stampede…It's…been a while…"

"Yeah, it has," Vash said, more reserved then before. "I had some pretty important things that I needed to sort out before I came back."

"I-I see…"

"Look, I'm sure you know why I stopped you." Vash said with a smile. "So if you could just tell me where they are I'll let you get back to your afternoon."

Kyle didn't meet Vash's eye as he awkwardly shuffled his feet. "I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. Who are you looking for?"

Vash's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The insurance girls of course."

"Who?"

Irritation began to show on his face as Vash lifted his arm, palm down, to the middle of his chest.

"Short one with dark hair." He raised his arm to his shoulder. "And a taller one with light brown hair."

"S-sorry Vash," Kyle said, still not looking up. "I-I'm still not sure who you mean."

"Millie and Meryl!" He said as he grasped the man's collar. "Where are they Kyle? I know that you know!"

Kyle flinched before he let out a small sigh. "Well…I do…and I don't…"

The blood in Vash's veins ran cold as his fingers tightened. "What are you talking about?"

"…It weren't long after you left. Maybe a month or two…" Kyle looked up with pleading eyes. "You gotta believe me Vash. I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear. It was an accident."

"What happened Kyle?" Vash asked, his voice wavering. "Where are they?"

"No one's really sure. Like I was saying, a few months after you left there was a fight in the streets and…they got hurt. Real bad from what I could tell. This lady came and took'em saying she was a nurse. No one ever saw'em again. Everyone figures that they…well…"

Fifty emotions seemed to bombard him at once as Vash's grip on Kyle's collar grew slack allowing the shorter man to slip free. Kyle watched on in apprehension as he watched the expression in Vash's eyes change rapidly from shock to denial to pain and to anguish before it they finally settled on freezing over with rage.

"Who did it?" Vash asked, his voice frigid. "Who was responsible Kyle?"

Kyle trembled from head to foot as he spoke up again. "It was an accident Vash. I-I…The gun went off…I-I didn't think that the guy would actually try to shoot me. And none of us expected the girls to somehow end up in the way…"

By now Vash was trembling as well, but he was trembling from rage. For the first time in his life, he actually felt the need to seek revenge…

"What makes it worse was the kids," Kyle said with a sigh. "Miss Millie was so excited as she told me that she and Miss Meryl were both expecting. That came as a real surprise to us all…"

Vash froze.

"What did you say?"

Kyle looked up. "I-I said that Miss Millie surprised me when she said that Miss Meryl was expecting…"

"Expecting…" Vash said. "Expecting…a baby?"

Kyle nodded. "Didn't you know Vash? Millie said the baby was yours."

"Mine…" Vash said slowly. "Mine….Meryl was…and it was…"

His eyes widened as he remembered that time so long ago when he felt a surge of unfamiliar pain.

The baby. It was the baby's pain…His child had been in pain….

His child…Meryl…they were dead.

Unable to hold it in any longer Vash collapsed to his knees and screamed; his palms guarding his face as he wept.

End Chapter Eleven

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry for the late update. So what did you guys think? I'm pretty evil to poor Vash huh? Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Elllie: Not quite yet. There are still a few more chapters to go.

Jaythorne: I'm glad that you're enjoying my story so much! In fact, I think that you must be my most loyal reviewer! Thanks a bunch!

spookypooo: Thank you. I think so as well. Actually it's funny, this was supposed to be a one shot but it just kept going and going and going that I decided to break up all of the scene changes into chapters. That's the real reason why they're so short ;)

toya1255: I'm sure that while this story answered some of your questions it also gave you plenty more to think about ;) Don't worry, I'll do my best to clear up all of the confusion by the final chapter. Although I can't promise anything up until it says 'The End'. Thanks for the review!

Kitana18: Thanks. I really do appreciate that.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for the reviews guys! You're all completely awesome! Till next time, ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Several hundred iles away Meryl woke with a start when McKay suddenly started to wail. Frantic, Meryl tossed her blankets aside and rushed to the bed that her son shared with the twins. McKay sniffled as his mom sat on the bed next to him and he turned his tearful teal eyes up at her as he did his best to stop crying.

"McKay," Meryl whispered as she gently pulled the boy onto her lap. "What's the matter baby? Did you have a bad dream?"

McKay nodded and he sniffled again as his chubby hands fisted Meryl's sleep shirt tightly.

"P-poppa was h-hurt'n."

Meryl stiffened and her arms unconsciously tightened around her son's shaking form.

"Why was your father hurting Kay? Do you know?"

McKay shook his head and Meryl sighed. Looking over at the clock she realized that it was already getting close to nine and she stood, McKay still in her arms, and headed over to the dresser.

"Come on sweetie. I'll take you up to the dining floor for some breakfast okay?"

McKay nodded as he was set on the floor and he lifted his arms so that Meryl could pull off his pajama shirt.

"Can I get coco and doughnuts?"

A soft smirk touched the corner of Meryl's lips as she finished changing McKay and turned to pull out her own set of clothes.

"We'll see," she said as she set about changing. McKay grinned happily and he hurried over to the door anxiously hopping from foot to foot as he waited for his mother to change.

Meryl shook her head. He was just like his father…

Three simultaneous snores reached her ears and she couldn't help but sweatdrop. If McKay was just like Vash then the twins were just like Millie. Able to sleep through anything.

End Chapter Twelve

* * *

Kaliea: Alrighty then! Another chapter done with. So what do you think? Let me know!

* * *

Review Answers:

If I Stay: Sorry that I made you sad. Fortunately there is a happy reunion to look forward to right?

grim reaper sakura: I am, I admit it. I'm glad you're enjoying it though.

Jaythorne: I worked really hard on it and kept deleting it and starting over but I'm glad I did otherwise I wouldn't be happy with it.

toya1255: That is one of the greatest compliments that I have ever received. I just hope that I can live up to the expectations that I seem to have made for myself.

Kitana18: Eventually, but it probably won't be for a while yet.

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Until next time, ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Ahh!" McKay said loudly as he thumped his empty coco mug on the table. "That was good Momma!"

Meryl stifled a laugh behind her fist as she watched her son reach for another doughnut.

"I'm glad," She said.

Suddenly McKay stopped and studied his doughnut thoughtfully before he looked up at Meryl with a slight frown.

"Hey momma? Does poppa like doughnuts?"

Meryl blinked. "Why do you ask?"

McKay shrugged. "Cause you don't like doughnuts and I really do so I thought maybe I like doughnuts because of poppa."

"Mm." Meryl said, her lips turned up into a small smile. "It's true, your father loves doughnuts. I'm pretty sure that they're even his favorite food."

McKay grinned brightly up at his mom before quickly taking a bite.

"I'm glad!" He said. "Cause they're my favorite too!"

Before Meryl had a chance to respond the SandSteamer gave a sudden jolt causing most of the diners to fall from their seats. Meryl was quick to palm the derringer that she had secretly placed in the inside pocket of her vest but made sure to keep the safety locked firmly in place so that she could lift McKay onto her hip.

"Attention passengers!" A gruff voice called over the speakers. "My name is Eva Bennett. Though you all probably know me as 'The Gravedigger' and today you're lucky enough to learn why!"

If she hadn't been holding McKay, Meryl was certain that she would have started pounding her head against a wall in frustration.

"Every time," she muttered. "Every time! Why does this happen every time!"

She didn't even notice that the other passengers were looking at her like she had just escaped from an asylum. She was to busy feeling sorry for herself.

End Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Kaliea: The unlucky chapter! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Bailin: I doubt Knives would be okay with a bunch of 'spiders' using his sisters' life force to become plants themselves, but you never know, he may have changed a lot in the last few years. You'll just have to wait and find out ;)

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you're enjoying them. I hope that you keep reviewing!

Jaythorne: Thank-you! I'm glad you appreciate my work!

Spookypooo: Thank-you, I'll do my best.

Kitana18: You'll just have to wait and see. Although this chapter does make you wonder what's to come huh? ;)

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry that it's so short guys. I hope that you enjoyed it anyway though. Don't forget to review!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Nathan hummed lightly as he made himself a cup of coffee to carry with him down to the lab. He always hated the coffee they served down there; it tasted like melted tires with an entire hive of honey added to drown out the taste. Needless to say, that wasn't a very appealing thought. After adding the perfect amount of cream and sugar he turned to head out the door only to be stopped by the emergency alert that sounded from the radio he had playing in the background.

Curious, Nathan moved back from the door so that he could face the radio head on as the emergency news caster broke in with his 'special report'.

"This breaking news is just in! A SandSteamer originating from New Oregon has just been high-jacked. Currently no demands have been made that would ensure the safety of the passengers but authorities on and off of the Steamer are doing their best to coordinate with the high-jackers in order to ensure that no casualties occur. At that time our live news feed will keep you updated on the progress. Until then I hope that you enjoy your regular programming."

The sounds of Beethoven's fifth suddenly filled the cabin but Nathan didn't stop to enjoy it as he quickly set his coffee cup on the dinning table before palming open the door to hurry down to the tec lab. He really needed to find Keane because it looked like their last patient had no choice but to wake up early.

After all, Nathan was not willing to lose his only grandchildren, even if they weren't actually his.

End Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

BlueEyedGunSlinger: Thank-you. I'm glad you enjoy it.

If I Stay: The honest reason about why the chapters are so short is because this started out as a really, really long oneshot. I think by the time I was half way through it there were about twenty pages. Because of that I decided to take each 'change of scene' and turn it into an individual chapter. So that's why.

grim reaper sakura: I'll bet that this time she'll swear off SandSteamers for good.

Jaythorne: Yep ;)

Kitana18: Unfortunately they are what they are. Changing them would make them mess with the plot.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks again for all of your reviews. Also, since I deleted a few Author's notes you won't be able to sign in to review unless you didn't review the last two chapters. It will be weird for a while, but you all are smart so you'll be fine. Till next time, ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"With all due respect sir I highly disapprove of this!" Keane said even as she slipped a mask over the sleeping man's mouth and nose. "We don't know what kind of effect this will have on him long term. We don't even know if the transfusion was a success or a failure!"

"I understand your concerns Keane but we just don't have the time. I would also prefer for him to awaken on his own, but at the moment that isn't much of an option. He's the only one that can rescue the girls and their children."

"…He isn't the only one sir," Keane said as she keyed a sequence into the computer.

"Vash is too far out of our contact range. And even if he isn't we don't know where he is to contact him."

"I was speaking of me sir. Let me go after them."

"You know why I can't do that Keane. Your body is too frail. Now please start the procedure."

Keane sighed. "Yes sir." Turning to the computer terminal she keyed in the start up code and pushed enter. A bar appeared on the screen, slowly filling up from gray to green. "Start up initiated. Full consciousness in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes is a long time," Nathan said. "I hope that the girls can hold out."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Keane said. "They are Millie and Meryl after all."

"I suppose you're right. Still, the sooner he wakes the more at ease I'll feel."

Keane didn't respond as she simply watched the steady beep of his pulse on the heart monitor move up and down. She only hoped that he wouldn't be negatively affected. After all, she hadn't spent the last three years keeping him alive only to see him die now.

"You better be alright," she whispered. "You hear me, Wolfwood? You aren't allowed to die. You have your girl and kids to save."

She liked to think that she hadn't just imagined the twitch of his fingers as he lay still.

End Chapter Fifteen

* * *

Kaliea: Another short one. Oh well. At least now you guys know who the mystery patient is. Though I doubt any of you were really surprised.

* * *

Review Answers:

Guardoflight: Good guess! It is indeed Wolfwood. As for Vash, well, he does seem to have that hero complex of being in the right place at the right time. Maybe it will work out that way here too.

goldfishlover73: I'm really glad.

If I Stay: I'll do my best!

Bailin: I dunno. I'm sure Knives would be more then willing to make up a new name for them since they are 'trans-plants'. Bad pun I know, but it's late and I'm tired.

grim reaper sakura: Heh. I do my best though sometimes I don't update for a long while either.

Jaythorne: Thanks for your support. I'm glad you like McKay's character. He's fun to write. By the way, what do you think of the names I picked for the kids? Good, bad?

spookypooo: Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I'll do my best!

Kitana18: She has no idea where to even begin looking for him so it would only make sense for her to live her life. She's practically immortal now so it's not like she has to worry much about time.

* * *

Kaliea: thanks for your reviews! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, regardless of how short it is. I'll try hard to make the next one longer. Till next time, ja ne!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Having memorized the layout of the SandSteamers from the last (two) times that she had been the victim of a high-jacking, it was easy for Meryl to find the service stairs that lead from the dining floor to the first class section of the transport. McKay was strangely serious as he shadowed his mother through the hall and his eyes were constantly darting towards every nook and corner. After seemingly ages the two of them finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs and Meryl turned to her son, a finger pressed against her lips. He nodded and mimed zipping them closed which caused Meryl to smile before she turned back around and slowly opened the door.

Fortunately the hall was deserted and the former insurance girl was quick to take advantage of that. She and her son slipped through the door and closed it silently before they inched their way down the hall to the second door on the left. Once they were safely inside of their room Meryl shut and bolted the door before leaning back against it with a heavy sigh.

"Meryl?" Millie said. "Is something the matter?"

"Hey Millie, you remember the last time we were on a SandSteamer right?"

"Well of course I do Meryl, how could I forget? We were on our way to New Oregon and it was high jacked while we were in our pajamas! I was so embarrassed I thought I would just die!"

"If that's the case then it would probably be a good idea for you to change your clothes."

Millie tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why is that Meryl?"

"Because we've been high jacked again."

Millie was quiet for a moment before she gave the shorter woman a small smile. "Well, I guess now I really know how it feels to be Mr. Vash, don't you Meryl?"

Despite herself Meryl couldn't help but laugh as she made her way over to where she had stashed her suit case.

"I guess you're right. Now hurry up and change. I don't want this to get out of hand like the last two times."

"Especially since Mr. Vash isn't here to save us again."

Sadness filled Meryl's eyes as she looked absently down at her clothes. "Yeah…"

"Don't worry Momma," McKay said from beside the (still) sleeping twins. "Poppa will come. I know it."

"I'm sure your right baby." And, even though she didn't mean it, Meryl couldn't deny that the mere thought made her feel so much safer.

End Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Kaliea: Another short update, but at least it's an update. We're getting pretty close to the end too so look forward to the next installment (which will probably be about Vash). Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Grim Goodbye: Sorry but they won't be getting any longer. I hope that won't stop you from reading though.

Guardoflight: Thanks. I know the chapters are short but the reason for that is because the whole thing started out as a really, really long one-shot. I divided the chapters up according to the sections where I switched points of view. That's why they're so short. Thanks for your review!

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! I really enjoy them. Until next time, ja ne!


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Vash absently reached up to massage his forehead as he leaned against the bus window. The suns had already risen an hour before but the combination of the double light on the dessert sand caused the world outside to sparkle like a thousand diamonds. He didn't care. He wouldn't care even if they were diamonds. All he could think of was how he had failed those most important to him. He failed Millie when he let Wolfwood die, he failed Meryl when he left her behind, and he failed his child. His own flesh and blood. What kind of father leaves their child to die?

"Honestly Vash, you don't even know if they really are dead." Knives said, annoyed. "Stop acting like such a Spider."

The look Vash sent his brother could have frozen magma in place but the other plant just smirked. He was used to his twin's antics by now. He had spent the better part of two and a half years with him after all.

After they separated from the insurance girls, Knives was quick to try and persuade his brother that all humans were Spiders that needed to be exterminated but, naturally, Vash didn't care at all for his brother's attitude and was quick to put a stop to it the only way he knew how: living with humans.

The town Vash had chosen for the two of them to live in was relatively young, only fifteen years old at best, but it suited his purposes just fine. Knives wasn't thrilled in the least at being force to stay in a hospital being tended only by an old Spider. She was the only nurse in the entire hospital that showed him no fear, and that puzzled him a great deal.

The first morning she had come in she had greeted him with a wide smile as she cheerfully introduced herself. Hannah was her name but Knives didn't care as he scowled and called her a hideous creature before banishing her from his sight. He wasn't expecting her to slap him. He definitely wasn't expecting it to hurt.

The next few weeks passed and he had observed this strange Spider. He had learned from Vash that the woman knew what he was and yet she still continued to come everyday with her smile and care and whatever odd sweet she had managed to smuggle in for him that day. He had learned after his first few refusals that it was safer for him to just accept the gifts graciously. The old bag could be rather vindictive with her punishments if he was rude enough to refuse.

However, the turning point was the day she had come in with her usual manner with a box of cookies and a...child. Knives had sneered down at the child in disgust as the boy excitedly introduced himself. His name was Gavin and he was four. He liked bugs and toys and lots and lots of sweets.

"Leave Spider," he said interrupting the boy. "You are polluting my air."

Gavin blinked once before he broke out into a wide grin.

"I'm not a Spider silly-willy!" He said. "I'm Gavin!"

It was to Knives' great irritation that the boy decided to become a frequent visitor, sometimes coming to the hospital two or three times each day to spend time with his favorite 'Mr. Knife'. The day of his discharge couldn't have come at a better time. No thanks were spared for Hannah but she didn't seem to mind, she hadn't been expecting any, anyhow.

"Ready Knives?" Vash had called. "I'm gonna leave you behind."

Knives had just rolled his eyes and was about to start Vash's way when the sound of someone calling his name made him turn. Little Gavin was standing at the top of the stairs his face scrunched up from tears. For a moment Knives wondered why the boy was on the stairs when he noticed that he was dressed in hospital issued pajamas. He had never realized before but it was perfectly obvious now that the little boy wasn't a visitor to the hospital but a resident himself.

He was snapped from his thoughts when the child, who had been trying to run down the stairs, suddenly miss-stepped and started falling head first to the hard tile floor of the waiting room. Without even a thought Knives raced towards the boy and only just manage to catch him mid fall. He blinked in surprise when he realized that Gavin was cradled tightly to his chest but no matter how hard he tried he wasn't able to pull up any feelings of disgust. Instead it was an entirely different emotion that was tightening his guts.

"Are you stupid boy!" he yelled. "You could have been killed! Watch were you're going!"

Gavin sniffed and scrubbed at his teary face with one hand as he grasped Knives' jacket tightly with the other.

"Don' go Mr. Knife! I love you! Yer like my daddy!"

Knives stiffened only to wheel around in surprise when someone cleared their throat behind him.

"I was hoping this would happen, Knives," Hannah said with a shaky smile. "I'm getting old. My bones are in pain and I feel my time drawing ever short. Gavin's parents died when he was only a baby and so when I leave he will be all alone. I want you to take him with you, child. He is sickly yes, but your presence gives him strength. Please take him. Be a father to him."

He should have scoffed. He should have laughed or scowled or just simply said 'no' but instead Knives found himself nodding. He found himself agreeing.

"Well," Vash had said. "I guess that means I'm an uncle…"

The feeling of something stirring in his lap brought Knives' thoughts back to the present. Looking down he was just in time to watch as the, now six-year-old, boy turned over in his sleep. He knew that the boy's presence was a constant reminder to Vash about what he had lost, but he had never been able to wish the boy away, no matter how moody his presence made Vash act at times because, while he still didn't care much for Spiders in general, Gavin was slowly managing to expand his small circle of acceptable humans; the boy being at the top of that list of course.

The bus pulled to a sudden stop nearly flinging Gavin from his father's lap and more then successfully waking him from his sleep. He coughed hard as the shock triggered his weak lungs and Knives glared dangerously at the driver even as he gently rubbed the small boys back.

"I wonder what's going on," Vash said, his eyes narrowed in concern. "We are still at least two days from New Oregon."

At that moment the speakers cracked and the driver's voice floated through. "Sorry for the delay folks but I've just received word that a high jacked SandSteamer is headed our way fast. In order to avoid any incidents I have been instructed to take you through a detour."

"Don't even think about it Vash," Knives said. "We are going to New Oregon to get Gavin treated. I don't need your self-sacrificing personality to drag me into another mess; especially with him getting so much worse."

Vash scowled at his brother but seemed to give in as he turned to face the window once again. The ride was once again silent until Vash's hearing managed to pick up a news message from the radio at the front of the bus. He stiffened when as he listened to the announcer say that they had just received word that two women were attempting to alleviate the current hostage situation on board the captured SandSteamer.

Not even Knives' angry shouts stopped Vash from leaping to his feet when the women were identified as Millie Thompson and Meryl Strife.

* * *

Kaliea: Wow, for this story this is actually a rather long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Now tell me honestly, who really expected Knives to adopt a human boy?

* * *

Review Answers:

Jaythorne: The reason why you couldn't review is because I replaced some authors notes that you had already reviewed. It should be fine from here on out unless I put up more authors notes.

Guardoflight: I understand. Actually I can imagine that if I were reading the story instead of writing it I would be pretty annoyed at the shortness of the chapters myself. I guess it's a good thing that I already know how it ends huh?

grim reaper sakura: I'm glad that you enjoyed it. I hope that work was…well, as fun as work can be I guess. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. Don't for get to review! Till next time, ja ne!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After leaving the kids under strict orders to stay in the cabin with the doors _locked_, Meryl and Millie slipped out of the door silently, each one now dressed in their old Bernardelli field clothes. Meryl absently shrugged her shoulders beneath her cape, unused to the physical weight of the derringers that she had set aside for the emotional weight of being a mother. It was definitely an unwelcome feeling.

"I don't quite remember this being so heavy before Meryl," Millie said, voicing Meryl's own thoughts. "I guess it's true what they say about a step backwards being a heavy burden."

Meryl blinked. "Who says that?"

"My big-big brother."

"Right."

Neither of them notice the figures coming up behind them before the sound of a gun being prepped reached their ears.

"Freeze!"

Meryl groaned. This really wasn't their day.

End Chapter Eighteen

* * *

Kaliea: Another really short one. Sorry bout that.

* * *

Review Answers:

Kitana18: Hopefully. I guess we'll find out.

ReaperSaKura: Yeah, actually I wasn't planning on having Knives adopt anyone. I just started writing the last chapter and I realized that I couldn't think of a single thing that would change Knives' mind about 'Spiders'. And then as I wrote the whole thing about Gavin just sort of spilled out. I'm really looking forward to writing more about the two of them though.

discordchick: I'm glad that you liked it, but his little family isn't quite finished yet.

Jaythorne: Thanks. I'm glad that everyone seems to approve of the direction I'm going with this. It makes it more fun to write that way.

Grim Goodbye: She probably will. I had Madoka from Spiral do the same thing to her husband when he showed up after two years and the two of them have a pretty similar personality type so I don't see why she wouldn't hit him. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Guardoflight: After the long chapter comes the short one. Sorry again :(

* * *

Kaliea: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Keep your eyes peeled for the next one, and don't forget to review! Till then, ja ne!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Wolfwood flexed his fingers slowly, fascinated with the movement beneath his black leather gloves. He had woken up only fifteen minutes ago to the insistence of a fire haired woman that he hurry up and change into the clothes she had brought him. The tan colored pants and dark red shirt weren't exactly his style but they were much more comfortable then the stiff hospital gown he had been wearing instead. What was he doing in a hospital anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

His musings were cut short when the redheaded woman from before stepped back into his room, a sleek black motorcycle helmet tucked beneath one arm. He was about to question her when she tossed him a second helmet which he only just managed to catch, his fingers fumbling as he tried to make them listen to his brain. For his body to be so sluggish…just how long had he been out?

"We don't have much time," The woman said, snapping him from his thoughts once again. "Dr. Nathan will be back any minute and I know for a fact he will kill me when he finds out I'm going with you."

"Look lady, you're cute and all but I don't know you. Besides, I already have a girl."

"My name is Keane," she said, her voice thick with amusement. "And I'm quite aware that you have 'a girl'. That's the entire reason I'm down here. I'm going to take you to rescue her."

"Rescue!" Wolfwood shouted. "What's wrong with Millie!"

"I'll explain on the way," Keane said. "Now hurry up or we'll be caught."

Wolfwood didn't hesitate for even a moment as he stood, the helmet held tightly in his grasp. He swayed ever so slightly with each step he took but he ignored it as he raced after Keane, her bright red hair easy to follow even in the darkened halls.

"Where are we?" Nick said as they came to a stop in what looked like a small hanger.

"We're in SeedS." Keane said as she led him towards a motorcycle parked behind a large yellow car. "You've been here once before."

He nodded in remembrance as followed Keane's lead and snapped his helmet on. She was the first on the motorcycle which left him feeling slightly awkward as he slid on behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"If your hands stray at all I swear I'll tell Millie."

"Relax red girl," He said. "I'm not Vash you know."

Keane just smirked as she revved the engine and tore out of the hanger in a cloud of sand and dust.

* * *

Kaliea: So, did this make up for the last chapter? My birthday present to all of you because Hobbits give presents instead of getting them (not that I'm a Hobbit but I do love LOTR) Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Grim Goodbye: I'm sure he'll manage somehow. Either that, or be just too late.

discordchick: I hope it was worth it.

Guardoflight: To be honest I find Millie's 'big sibling' quotes to be rather difficult to come up with. Forcing wisdom is hard.

Jaythorne: I'm glad you agree ;P I hope you liked the chapter.

Jane.: I'm sorry you feel that way.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews! And happy birthday to me!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"I'm beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea Meryl."

"Only just now?" Meryl's sarcasm was biting but Millie couldn't bring herself to be offended as she was rather tied up at the moment. Quite literally too.

"I guess we've just been out of the rescuing people, self-sacrificing, gun blazing occupation for longer then we thought. We're kind of rusty."

Meryl just snorted.

"Shut up, the both of you." The man guarding them said as his grip tightened on his gun. "I'd rather not have to shoot you."

"Well, look at you Mr. Big-and-bad." Meryl said. "You must feel pretty important threatening two defenseless women like that. Is this how you get your kicks?"

"I said shut up woman. I will kill you."

"I doubt that."

Before he had the chance to question her, a small blur dropped from the ceiling before lashing out with a sharp kick to the back of his head. McKay landed light footed in front of his mom with a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head. Meryl's breath caught for a moment when she realized just how much her dark-haired son actually resembled his father.

"I'm sorry Momma," McKay said, snapping Meryl from her thoughts. "I know I wasn' apposed to follow you but we was worried."

"We?" Millie asked only to have her question answered in the form of two dark haired children dropping out of the over head vent to land next to their best friend.

"Hi mommy," Nikki said. "Are yous two okay?"

For the first time in a while Millie's face was stern as she watched her children shift sheepishly from foot to foot.

"We are quite well thank-you," she said. "And that is mostly thanks to you, but I'll warn you now that you won't be quite so well once we're all safe and sound. I'm sure that Meryl and I will be able to come up with some very suitable punishments for you three."

"Well said Millie," Meryl said before turning back to the kids. "You three know that you aren't supposed to get involved in life and death situations. Didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"Sorry momma." McKay said at the same moment the twins apologized to their 'Aunt' Meryl.

Meryl's face softened. "Just try not to rush in to carelessly next time." She said. "Now, I would really appreciate being untied."

The kids beamed before they raced towards their moms, Nick and Nikki arguing heatedly over who got to be the one to actually set Millie free.

* * *

Kaliea: So Millie and Meryl are free, Vash and Wolfwood are on their way, and Knives will probably be dragged along for the ride. Anyone have any predictions about how it will all end?

* * *

Review Answers:

Kitana18: Sorry but they probably won't be any longer than this. Although once I get to the fighting stuff it might be a page longer but there are no promises on my part.

Guardoflight: Thank-you, for both things. I did have a good birthday, my mom took me to Chillicothe to see 'Tecumseh!'. It was loads of fun. As for my chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's always nice knowing that my work is appreciated.

Grim Goodbye: Yeah, I'm hoping that the reunions are something to look forward to but I never really know until I get there. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! Till next time, ja ne!


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Vash wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do when he jumped off the bus, just that it had something to do with rescuing a certain damsel that always seemed to be in distress. Not that he really cared. He liked rescuing Meryl.

And Millie of course, but that had always been more of Wolfwood's job. A sudden pang in his heart caused Vash to push aside the thoughts of his long dead best friend. Even after so much time it still hurt to think about him.

"VASH!!" Knives roared and he sighed, turning around to face his red-faced brother.

"Yes Knives?"

A vein in Knives' neck pulsed violently as his temper raged, only just kept in check by the presence of Gavin who was held carefully in the blonde plant's arms.

"Don't act coy Vash," Knives all but spat. "Do you have any idea how sick I am of you running off to play hero?"

"No one forced you to come, Knives. You could have just stayed on the bus."

Knives snorted as he unwillingly began to follow Vash out into the dessert.

"You seem to be forgetting a rather important detail _brother_." Knives said, the sarcasm in his voice palpable. "You've tied me to you. If I'm further then ten yarz I lose consciousness."

Vash paused for a moment; surprised. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Guess after three years that sort of thing just kind of sinks into the back of your mind."

"Yours maybe," Knives said. "Only because it's not pulling you along like a freaking leash."

"Dad?" Gavin said, making Knives flinch. He still wasn't used to that title.

"What Gavin."

"Where are we going?" He asked, his eyes round with eagerness. "Do we get to save some people?"

Knives sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Now really Knives," Vash said. "Be a good example for your son."

Knives glared. "Shut up Vash."

Instead of responding, Vash looked up at the sun's position before mentally calculating what he had learned from the radio. If everything worked out right then there were only forty more yarz until the SandSteamer arrived. Rolling his shoulders, Vash slowly loosened his stiff muscles before he started to scale a nearby cliff. There was no way he was going to let this chance get away.

* * *

Kaliea: I am sooo sorry for the hiatus! I've just had so much going on lately. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now but unfortunately I can't make any promises. Don't forget to review!


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Wolfwood's arms were trembling slightly as he held tightly to Keane's waist. Fortunately it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been only a short time before when he could barely hold on to her at all. Belatedly he was very grateful that he wasn't actually driving the motorcycle, although he knew perfectly well that he could out maneuver the redhead at ten times the speed they were currently going. Normally anyway, when his arms weren't trembling.

Up ahead, Wolfwood could just barely make out the dark form of a SandSteamer, the steal body blurred from the amount of sand it was kicking up. His eyes narrowed behind his helmet while his arms tightened their hold on Keane's waist. They were so close. Just a little longer and he would be able to see Millie again. Would she be surprised? Angry? Just how long had he been 'away'?

Did she hate him for leaving her like he did…?

"Hold on!" Keane shouted back to him, jerking Wolfwood from his thoughts. "I'm going to kick in the reserve power to speed us up! Don't fall off!"

If he'd thought he could get away with it without getting dizzy, Wolfwood would have rolled his eyes. Just who did this woman think she was talking to?

The SandSteamer was careening through a pass into the mountains when, only half a dozen yarz away now, the twin suns reflected off of something atop one of the cliffs. Narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see, Wolfwood just barely managed to make out the form of a tall blonde man as he jumped from the edge of the cliff and into open air.

Recognition flashed through his mind, dizzying him to the point that he almost didn't notice the second figure jump. But the second person didn't matter. All that mattered was that he had just seen his psycho best friend jump of a cliff…again.

"Vash!"

End Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

Kaliea: With luck we're getting close to the end. I hope. Sorry about the delays in my writing, school sucks. Don't forget to review!


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Vash hit the top of the SandSteamer with a bang. His knees trembled from the impact but he didn't allow himself the time to recover as he jumped out of the way. Knives landed not a second later, Gavin held tightly in his arms.

"Now what Vash?" Knives said.

"Now we get inside and save the insurance girls."

Vash seemed almost giddy but below the surface Knives could see the simmering anger he still held. Whatever spider had dared to jeopardize his brother's mate would soon meet his end. It was strange that the idea of Vash killing humans didn't seem as ground-breaking as he once thought it would. Still, it was certainly ironic what with all of his brother's 'love and peace' garbage.

"Th-that was so cool!" Gavin said from his place in Knives' arms. "Can we do it again dad? Please?"

"Hell no," Knives said. "Now keep your head down and stay quiet. If you get in the way I'll ground you for life."

Gavin pouted but did as he was told and stayed silent. Vash snickered and Knives shot his brother a rather nasty glare.

"Shut up Vash."

Vash held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. You were thinking it."

"Right, well, the emergency hatch should be around here somewhere. I can't remember exactly where though. It's been a while."

"Just hurry up. This dust isn't good for Gavin's lungs."

Vash snickered again as he searched for the hatch. "Whatever you say 'daddy'."

Knives was beginning to think he liked Vash better when he thought his spider was dead.

End Chapter Twenty-three

* * *

Kaliea: Yeah I know. I took forever to update and this is all? Sorry about that. I've had a lot of…things…going on in the past few months. Hopefully though I'll have more time to write this summer. Cross your fingers and don't forget to review!


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Eva Bennett wasn't a bad person by nature. She was made that way by circumstance. It didn't bother her much that she was hated for the person she had become since not amount of hate could tower what she held inside her own heart. Ten men and three women had been responsible for the circumstance that had changed her very nature and she was only one away from settling the score permanently.

Five years, ten months, two weeks, and five days had gone by since the incident. Her town had been a peaceful one about fifteen iles to the south of what was once the city of July. She and Tommy, her childhood sweetheart and husband, had settled there with many of the other survivors and had built their town from the broken remains of July. They had named the town 'Edge' thinking it appropriate because of the location and most who lived there prospered as best to be expected.

It was the sudden discovery of water that had turned the tide of Edge forever.

Her son, Davie, had been digging in the desert behind their house with his friends when it was discovered by accident. Davie had fallen through a sink hole that ended in a large underground cavern filled with pool after pool of crystal clear water. Because it had been found on the Bennett's property the drawn up deed was given to Eva and Tommy and they soon found themselves very, very wealthy. To wealthy for some to accept.

Tommy was very generous with the water supply but knew that much had to be done to keep it safe from draining completely. A reservoir was built in the cavern to help recycle the water used and keep it filtered. One of the men most eager to help Tommy was Daryl Washington, the sheriff of Edge. He and Tommy had grown up together and the two were the best of friends, or so everyone thought.

The raid of the reservoir came as a complete shock to all involved and Eva could only watch in horror as little Davie, not even four years old, was taken captive by none other than Daryl himself. Tommy had offered the gang the deed to the water, his house, his land, and even his Thomases and their stable.

In the end Daryl took everything and then, when Eva and her family were left with nothing, he shot Tommy right between the eyes. Eva had screamed and Davie had cried and Daryl, annoyed with the noise, shot them both as well.

Eva had taken the bullet in the shoulder and, in pain but still very much alive, she cradled her bloody son in her arms and sang softly as he slowly drowned in his own blood.

Now, Five years, ten months, two weeks, and five days later Eva could taste her revenge as she stared at the wide, fearful eyes of Daryl Washington's wife and daughter. Neither knew what she wanted or who she even was but that didn't matter. She didn't care about either of them, all she wanted was Daryl, the last of her targets, but she would get him even if that meant killing them in the process. After all, she'd already left grave after grave in her wake, fifty-three in all, and she wasn't adverse to digging even more.

End Chapter Twenty-four

* * *

Kaliea: Alright, so now we have some bad-guy motivation. Wonder what's gonna happen next. Here's a hint: someone gets shot. Don't forget to review!


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Meryl hated air ducts. With a passion. She hated even worse that she was usually the one forced to crawl in them since she was so…petite. It never failed to annoy her at the number of ducts she'd had to crawl through in the last three or so years in her life. She blamed it on Vash. After all, before he came into her life the only part air ducts paid in her day to day business was when they were blowing cold air. And even that was rare considering most people couldn't afford actual air-conditioning.

Of course she knew that the ducts on SandSteamers were used for more then just comfortable climate control (something about regulating temperatures in order to keep the metal giant from overheating and becoming a sauna/death-trap) but at the moment she really couldn't care less. Because at the moment she was crawling through an air duct on her hands and knees, pretending that she had to at least try and keep her scrawny frame away from the too-wide walls around her. Weren't these things supposed to make people feel claustrophobic or something?

The sounds of crying interrupted her mental tirade and Meryl paused for a moment; trying to determine where the sound was coming from. Mentally comparing her location and the distance of the sound with the blueprints she had memorized from her last two high jacking experiences (determined that she would never be so helpless again) she figured that the sound was coming somewhere near the cock-pit. Maybe even in the cock-pit itself.

Actually, that would make a lot of sense. No doubt Eva Bennett had taken at least a few hostages and, taking in her lack of universal demands from the passengers, Meryl was willing to bet this was some personal vendetta like the one that had occurred on the SandSteamer to New Oregon. With that logic, whoever the hostage/s are, they were either Bennett's target or closely connected with said target.

"Shut up!" A woman screamed and Meryl was sure she recognized her as Bennett. "Enough crying! Enough!"

"Please stop!" Another woman sobbed. "P-please! She-she's just a little girl!"

"And that excuses her?!" Bennett screamed. "Children who don't know how to behave are punished! Any real mother knows that!"

"N-no! Stop!"

Meryl who had crawled in the direction of the voices at the first sound of Bennett's voice had just reached the grate that vented air into the cock-pit when she saw a woman with wild blonde hair pull a gun on a woman and her daughter-who was probably only three or four-an almost crazed look on her face as she demanded for the child to be quiet.

"Stop!" Meryl said, banging the grate open and tumbling hard to the metal floor below. She flinched in pain but did her best to push it aside as she climbed to her feet, wincing at the knife like sensation that spiked up her right leg when she put weight on her ankle.

"Who the hell are you?" Bennett yelled; wheeling on Meryl with the gun leveled at her face.

"You don't want to do this Eva." Meryl said ignoring the question, nearly unruffled by the sight of the gun that was now pointed between her eyes. "Just calm down. She's just a little girl."

"What do you know! Nothing! Now leave, or I'll shoot you too!"

Meryl smiled sadly and carefully spread her hands in a placating motion. Because she had to travel through the ducts she'd been forced to leave her cape, and weapons, behind. She was completely unarmed in the face of this woman, her only real defense being her words. She hoped they were as successful this time as they had been all those years ago when Vash had been in the same situation.

"You're right," Meryl said. "I don't know what's going on. And I'll probably never know. But I do know that you don't want to kill that girl."

Bennett rolled her eyes. "I've killed people less innocent then her."

Meryl's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who could be less innocent then a child?"

Bennett's grip tightened, then loosened, then tightened again on her gun before she turned her thoughtful, but stern, look on the violet haired young woman.

"Do you have children?" Bennett asked. Meryl was surprised by the sudden question but she valiantly kept it off her face.

"I do."

"Boys or girls."

"I have a son," Meryl said and despite her situation a proud smile settled on her lips. "He's two and a half."

"Do you love him?"

It was a stupid question but Meryl answered regardless. "Of course," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "He's my life."

"…Davie was my life too." Bennett said and then the gun was suddenly back on the girl and her mother who both whimpered in fear. "Before her father killed him."

The puzzle was falling into place and Meryl couldn't help but pity the woman before her. No mother should ever have to lose their child. It wasn't a surprise that Bennett had become what she now was, though Meryl still couldn't excuse her behavior.

"It wasn't her fault that happened," Meryl said. "That was a choice made by her father. She was never involved."

"I won't kill her if she's quiet," Bennett said. "I hate it when they scream."

The words were out of her mouth before Meryl could even think to check them. "Did he cry before he died?"

And then the gun was back on Meryl and a round was fired. She flinched as the bullet wizzed passed her ear and she vaguely noted that the girl was screaming again.

"Don't talk about Davie! Don't, don't, don't! He's my son! My baby! You don't know anything! Nothing!"

The girl was still screaming in fright, her mother doing her best to calm the child down.

"Shut up!" Bennett screamed and Meryl somehow knew that this time she really would kill the girl. Her body was moving in time with Bennett's gun and Meryl subconsciously marveled at how she was somehow able to move so quickly.

The door to the cockpit hissed open in time with the sound of gunfire and Meryl only caught a flash of red and blonde before the bullet struck her in the shoulder and she went down cradling the wound.

"Meryl!" was the muggy, distant cry from a familiar voice but everything was swimming and she couldn't tell who it was. The girl's still screaming, the mother's crying, and the sound of Bennett's crazed voice all merged together in a swirl of color and sound that made no sense. Everything was spiraling out of control until a soft touch reached her skin and she was slowly turned over.

Again there was the sensation of blonde and red and then something inside of her clicked.

"Vash?" and then that was it; shock, pain, and blood loss caught up to her and she fell backwards into blissful unconsciousness.

End Chapter Twenty-Five

* * *

Kaliea: We're close to the end! Yay! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. I'll try and have the next chapter up in a week or so. Till then, ja ne!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

* * *

Not nearly as reckless as his best friend, Wolfwood settled on a much safer entrance to the SandSteamer by using the maintenance shaft below the main body. It was a tight squeeze and Keane was obviously not used to the amount of kicked up dust as she coughed the whole way through the shaft. It was annoying but it's not like he could tell her to 'just stop coughing'. He might as well tell her to stop breathing!

Still, he was rather relieved when the two came up through the floor of one of the cargo rooms and he was swift to help the petite redhead out of the dusty tunnel. Her coughing soon calmed but she still had a bit of a wheeze which made him wonder if she had some sort of illness.

"You alright?" He asked but Keane just waved him off. "We need to make it to the control room."

"There should be a service tunnel that goes straight up from the engine room."

"Well where's the engine room?"

"…I'm not sure."

"Some great help you are red girl."

"Bite me…" Keane muttered and Wolfwood's eyebrow went up. He hadn't expected her to use language like that. He was kind of impressed. "Where are we anyway?"

"Cargo room I think." He said. "Probably on the third-class level."

"Well the control room is at the front near the top right? So if we just go up we should get there."

"As long as we don't get lost." The feeling was quickly coming back into his deadened limbs and Wolfwood flexed his fingers to speed up his circulation. He wondered how Millie had been. Was she mad that he just left her in that room? He sure hoped not. Or that she'd at least forgive him if she was.

The sound of footsteps on the metal floor made him look up and he backed away as they came closer. He grabbed Keane's arm and pulled her behind a stack of crates just as the door slid open and someone stepped inside.

"Now you three stay here. And I don't want to hear about you leaving or I'll put you all in time out!"

Wolfwood was stunned by the voice. It was Millie. He was about to go to her when another voice broke in.

"But what about Auntie Meryl?" said a little girl. "Won't she need help?"

"P-please, Auntie Millie," said a little boy, his voice near tears. "Please bring my mommy back…And daddy too. They're both hurting…"

"Don't worry Kay. I'll bring them both back. You can count on me!"

She was going to leave. She was going to leave and he may never see her again. He couldn't let her leave!

"Millie!" Wolfwood said, having finally found his voice as he jumped out from behind the crates. "Wait!"

Millie's eyes were wide as she stared at him and her skin went pale. She grabbed the three children at her feet and pushed them behind her, her every move screaming confusion and fear.

"N-Nicolas…?" She said, waving a little on her feet. "No…no that's impossible…"

"It's not Millie," he said, taking a careful step forward. "I don't know how but I'm really here. I'm alive."

"N-no. Stop! Don't come any closer!" Her stun gun was missing so she brought up her fists instead. "You take one more step and I'll…I'll knock you one!"

"Millie, calm down," Keane said as she stepped out into the open. "It really is him. He's been at SeedS the whole time."

If possible Millie looked even more shocked. "The whole…time?"

Keane nodded and suddenly Millie was angry. "Two and a half years and you decide to tell me _now_? What's the matter with you! I thought he was—! And my children never—! How could you keep this from me?!"

"T-two and a half years?" Wolfwood choked out and Keane nodded.

"We found you in the Plant at Kansas. Someone had tried to do a fusion but wasn't completely successful. You ended up in a coma for almost three years."

"Three years?" He turned back to Millie. "Oh darling…I'm so sorry."

Millie was crying now and the three dark haired kids were glaring at him from behind her.

"How dare you make my mommy cry!" The little girl said and one of the boys nodded.

"Yeah! I'll beat you up real good mister!"

"You're _mother_?" Wolfwood said. "But I—wh-who's the father?"

Keane gave him a 'what's with the stupid question' look. "Who do you think the father is?"

"They're…mine?" he looked at them closely, recognizing his traits mixed in with Millie's and he felt his chest tighten. Not only did he abandon her in that building, he left her alone with his kids for three years. There's no way she _wouldn't_ hate him.

"Nicolas," Millie finally said, detaching the small hands on her clothes as she stepped closer. He didn't make a single move as she reached out and slowly traced his forehead, his cheeks, his eyes. "It really is you…"

"Yeah…" He said. "I'm really sorry."

More tears welled up in Millie's eyes and he was about to reach for her, to hug her, when she suddenly pulled back and punched him hard in the jaw.

"You jerk!" She screamed as he hit the floor with a grunt. "Do you know how scared I was? How lonely I've been?! I finally learn how to start moving on and suddenly you pull this?!" He didn't get the chance to respond before she was suddenly at his side with her arms thrown around his neck, sobbing into his borrowed shirt. "If you leave me again Nicolas Wolfwood, I swear I'll never, ever, ever forgive you!"

Wolfwood relaxed in her hold and brought his arm up to rest lightly on her back. "Never again, Millie. I swear. I'll never leave you again."

End Chapter 26

* * *

Kaliea: I'm so sorry for the long wait. So much has been going on I haven't had much time to write. We're getting closer to the end, though I'm still not sure how many chapters are left. Hopefully the next update will come faster. Sorry again, and don't forget to review!


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

Vash was in shock and Knives knew it without having to peek into his brother's mind. His arms were still outstretched, as though he could reverse time and catch the tiny spider before she hit the ground. Something that the crazy blonde spider prevented—even if it were possible—by the gun that was pressed tightly against Vash's forehead.

For once in his life, Knives was completely torn. Did he save his brother and tear this woman-spider limb from limb but risk Gavin's fragile health and innocence? Or did he leave his foolish brother to clean up his own hero-complex induced mess?

The answer came to him, quietly, when Gavin gently tugged on Knives' shirt to get his attention. He looked down, half annoyed and half concerned, as Gavin looked up at him with his wide brown eyes.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna help? Uncle Vash said we were gonna save some people." He pointed to the huddled and weeping mother-spider who was practically wrapped around her child. "Are they who we're s'posed to be helping?"

Knives sighed and rolled his eyes before he spun on his heel and deposited Gavin in a corner. The boy looked startled, and Knives could feel the eyes of the crazy woman-spider as well, as Knives pulled the bandana from around his forehead and wrapped it around Gavin's eyes.

"Peek and you're grounded, understand?"

Gavin nodded and Knives grunted in affirmation before he stood and turned to face his petrified brother and the curious spider. Her eyes were crazed as they darted from every inch of his face, judging him, sizing him up. He didn't care. She was no match for him. He was above such pathetic creatures.

"Come closer and I'll kill him," the woman spider said, her voice calm, deadly, and completely serious.

Knives scoffed. "You can try."

He hadn't even made it a step before Vash let out a primal scream and everyone in the room flinched. Knives could only watch in shock and awe as Vash's hand shot up and yanked the gun from the spider's hand. There was an audible crack and she reeled back, screaming. She didn't make it far before Vash moved and suddenly she was dangling two feet above the floor, suspended only by his hand on her all-too breakable throat.

Knives caught a clear glimpse of Vash's hate glazed-everyone is my target-eyes, and decided at once that this was not good.

End Chapter Twenty-Seven

* * *

Kaliea: Almost done. Just a few more chapters. I can't believe how long it's taken me...Anyway, don't forget to review!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Meryl's head hurt so badly she almost thought she had a hangover. In fact, the only reason she knew that wasn't the case was because she'd sworn off alcohol after that fateful night with Vash three years ago. Still, hangover or not, she wasn't about to lie on the cold metal floor wallowing in misery when she could go to the bathroom and get a painkiller.

Wait. What was she doing on the floor anyway?

Forcing back a groan, Meryl slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows while carefully opening her eyes. At first the light was so intense that she closed them right away but after two other attempts her eyes managed to adjust while the pounding in her temples lessened just a bit. She took in the familiar structure of the SandSteamer cockpit but was still a bit confused until she tried to sit up and felt her shoulder pull painfully.

Suddenly everything came rushing back and she gasped.

Ignoring the pain in her head, Meryl sat up completely and looked around for Vash. She found him quickly and time seemed to slow as she watched him stalk after a whimpering woman with blonde hair and an obviously broken wrist. Eva Bennett?

"You _shot_ her!" Vash screamed but it wasn't the perpetually happy, I-love-everyone voice she was used to. He sounded crazed. Murderous even. "_I'll kill you_!"

Something blue moved in the corner of her eye but she didn't take the time to register exactly what it was as she shot up from the floor and crossed the room in a single leap.

"Vash! No!" Her arms circled his lean waist and she felt him stiffen up as she buried her face in the back of his shirt. "Please. I'm alright, Vash. Really. I'm alright…"

He was completely still and for a moment Meryl was afraid he was too far gone to be reasoned with but then slowly—ever so slowly—his hands came up to cradle her small, trembling arms.

"M-Meryl?"

She nodded and he pulled her arms away so he could turn and look at her. There were tears on her face that she didn't remember crying but she leaned into his hand as he gently reached out and stroked them from her cheek. Her eyes closed on their own as she relished the rightness of the moment. She had him back and for now that's all that mattered.

"Meryl…" Vash said again, his awed voice choked with emotion. "You're alright…"

Her eyes opened again and she smiled; her hand reaching up to rest on the back of his. "Of course I am dummy. You think I'd go down that easily?"

"But…but how?"

"Vash!" Someone yelled and the moment was broken. Meryl shrieked as she was suddenly pulled to the side but her fall was broken by Vash who was cradling her to his chest. There was the sound of a scuffle, a muffled shout, then a gunshot and a scream before Meryl managed to push Vash away just far enough to see Wolfwood standing in the doorway, a smoking gun in one hand while the other was wrapped firmly around Millie's waist.

"Sorry I'm late pal. Traffic was a bitch."

End Chapter Twenty-Eight

* * *

Kaliea: Sorry it took so long to get this one out. Hopefully though there won't be too many more. Now that everyone's reunited I just have to sort out the whole Eva thing and send them off to 'happily ever after'. Don't forget to review!


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

Vash was stunned. No, he was shocked. Actually, he didn't know what he was. He couldn't even think. All he could do was stare and stare and stare at his supposedly long dead friend. A ghost?

"So, Chapel back from the dead." Knives said, breaking the silence. "I'm beginning to think your race is less like spiders and more like cockroaches. Impossible to really kill."

"Knives," Wolfwood said, inclining his head politely. "It's been a while."

"You two know each other?" Meryl demanded but Wolfwood waved the question away.

"It's a long story short girl. We'll tell you later."

"Monsters! Evil, vial creatures! All of you!" Eva shrieked as she clutched her bleeding hand to her chest. "How dare you stand in my way! My little Davie! My poor sweet boy…How dare you stop me from avenging him! His blood, always screaming! He was finally going to be at peace!" She broke down completely, rocking frantically as she sobbed into her knees. "I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Meryl sighed, looking down at the woman in pity. She carefully pushed Vash away, soothing his protests with a simple glance, and moved across the metal floor to kneel at Eva's side.

"Eva," she said, placing a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. Eva gasped and looked up, her eyes red and her face streaked with salty tears. "I know how it feels to lose someone you love. It hurts, and the pain gnaws at you constantly from the inside. I've been there Eva, and I almost let it consume me like your pain has been consuming you."

Eva was silent for a long while, her tears quietly trailing down her drawn and exhausted face. "How," she finally croaked out. "How did you do it? How did you stop it from hurting, from killing you…? I…I don't want to be this way I just…I just want my Davie back…"

Meryl closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath before she spoke again. "He's not coming back Eva. No matter what you do, the past can never be changed. And it will never leave you, not really. The knowledge of what you have lost will always be in your heart but you don't have to let it rule your life. Yes, what this woman's husband did was wrong—so very, very wrong—but taking it out on his wife, on his child, won't do anything to change what happened."

Eva's lip was trembling and her eyes darted back and forth between Meryl and the other woman, still huddled around her whimpering daughter.

"Just think Eva. Would you want another woman to be in your place? To know the pain that you carry? And could you live with the knowledge that her pain was your fault?"

Shock filled Eva's face as she focused fully on Meryl. Her mouth hung partially open and her eyes were wide with horror. "I…I never…" She looked back at the huddled woman, her horror still in place. "I…I'm so…so sorry…"

Vash knew, just by looking, that Eva wanted to ask the woman's forgiveness, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. Not after everything she'd done—tried to do!—to that woman and her beautiful daughter. Then, to everyone's surprise, the woman untangled herself from her daughter and crossed the room to kneel on Eva's other side. Eva looked terrified.

"I could never know the pain that you carry Eva," the woman said. "I don't want to know. But I can sympathize and I can be sorry. My husband was wrong for doing what he did. I never even knew he was capable of something so completely evil. And I promise you Eva, there will be justice. I don't know if I can forgive you, but I can—and will—help you."

"Thank you…" Eva whispered, clutching at the woman's hands as more tears trailed down her face. "Thanks you, so much…"

Meryl turned to Vash with a smile and he finally let himself relax. Nothing was fixed, but this was a good start. Once again he was completely amazed at the brilliance and light that was his beautiful insurance girl.

'Welcome back,' she mouthed as she gently rubbed Eva's back and Vash smiled softly.

'I'm back.'

End Chapter Twenty-Nine

* * *

Kaliea: One or two chapters more. I won't know until I start writing. It's amazing though, that it's taken me so long to write a story that was supposed to be _so short_. C'est la vie I guess…Don't forget to review!


	31. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

In the end, things turned out rather well. Thanks to Meryl's timely intervention no one was killed during the high-jacking and, of course, two families were reunited. Not to mention best friends.

Not that that stopped Vash from punching Wolfwood in the face when he got close enough. Wolfwood took it in stride and didn't hold a grudge. In his own words: "No hard feelings, Needle-noggin. I'd have done the same if I were you."

Millie still insisted on going to December and Wolfwood was the first to agree. He wanted to see how well his orphanage had fared in the last three years. Not to mention there was no way he was losing his family so soon after finding out he even had one. Of course, the fact that a groom should be present at his wedding may have had something to do with encouraging him.

Meryl was torn. On the one hand, Knives made it perfectly clear that he and his son, something none of Vash's friends could really wrap their minds around ("He has a WHAT?), were going to New Organ to enlist help from SeedS. And as she well knew, where ever Knives went, Vash went also. But on the other hand she couldn't bring herself to separate McKay from his friends.

They'd known each other for almost three years, shared a birthday and every common interest possible. And of course Millie. The two of them had become more than friends during their five years of adventure: they were sisters. How could she possibly leave her? Leave the twins? But to lose Vash again after all this time…

Keane intervened. Why couldn't _she_ take Knives to SeedS? That would leave Vash free to stay with Meryl and, by proxy, leave Meryl free to stay with Millie and her family. The girls both hugged Keane and cried, thanking her repeatedly as Vash reluctantly freed Knives from the blood-oath that kept them bound. Much to his surprise, Keane quickly created one of her own and Knives went from bound to free to bound again in the short span of five seconds. Naturally he was not pleased.

Of course when Keane informed him that there was no way she was letting his 'psycho-self run free in her home' he reluctantly agreed. It was either go to SeedS with his powers dampened or not go to SeedS at all. For the sake of Gavin's health, the latter was not an option.

The trip to December was surprisingly uneventful. Upon arriving the group found themselves instantly set upon by Millie's extremely large family who had been waiting for them for weeks. Her nephews and nieces were quick to snatch Nick, Nikki, and McKay and disappear into the sandy streets for a game of tag. The oldest cousins, Lulu and Sammie agreed to watch the three tots and make sure they were okay. Vash and Wolfwood decided to tag along regardless.

They stayed almost three weeks in December and it only took half of that for Millie's mother to plan a beautiful double wedding. The gowns were hand sewn by Millie's sisters and sisters-in-law and, much to Meryl's surprise, it only took them two days to finish both despite the intricate beading and embroidery that covered both.

The two insurance girls walked down the aisle holding hands with their sons while Nikki walked ahead scattering flowers. Vash thought Meryl had never looked more beautiful. Wolfwood was certain he'd died a second time for surely, Millie could only be an angel.

The wedding was short but sweet and the two couples honeymooned for a week at December's famous hotspring resort. After that they decided it was best to go their separate ways. But not forever of course. Millie and Wolfwood went to his orphanage where he was both proud and relieved to find it was not only still there, but more prosperous than ever.

Apparently someone had made an anonymous donation of 53 million double-dollars. The fact that it coincided with the capture of a famous bounty almost two years ago in Nevada wasn't lost on Wolfwood or Millie. They remembered Vash mentioning his travels had taken him through there and resolved to thank him profusely in person.

After staying at the orphanage for almost two months Wolfwood decided it was best move on. Miss Leyna, who had taken over upon Wolfwood's disappearance, tried to convince them to stay but he was convinced that he wasn't needed. She'd made the orphanage everything he'd dreamed it would be and more. It no longer needed him.

Instead they traveled to Inapril where Vash and Meryl had decided to settle down and build a home. The townsfolk were as happy to welcome the Wolfwoods as they'd been to welcome the Strifes—both Meryl and Vash having agreed before the wedding that making a family of Stampedes would be a very bad idea—and the two families inevitably became next door neighbors.

Keane was constant in keeping the group up to date on the goings on in New Organ where she was happy to report that, at almost nine years old, Gavin's condition had finally been isolated and cured. And did she mention she and Knives were getting married? And expecting a second child? She really hoped it was a girl this time.

Vash and his friends didn't know whether to be pleased or disturbed by this news. They eventually settled for pleased.

Instead of joining his brother in Inapril, Knives decided to stay in New Organ and took on the position of head scientist after Nathan retired. Shortly after, the old man passed away. Vash and his family made sure they were there for his funeral and the children, now all six years old, cried through the whole thing. They all knew what death was.

Still, children are children even if they are overly intelligent and they soon bounced back. Going to school helped because they were able to make plenty of new friends and Meryl soon found out that she was expecting again. This naturally made Millie want another child and so six months after Alana Strife was born, Millie announced she was pregnant. She gave birth to another set of twins. This time identical boys that she named Alex and Rylan.

Years went by and as the kids grew older, their parents stayed the same. More children were born and soon the Strife, Wolfwood, and Millions (as Knives had decided his family name would be) clans grew prosperous and well respected on Gunsmoke. Their ability to manipulate and understand lost technology helped to vastly improve the planet and after sixty-three years Geo Plants were a thing of the past. Gunsmoke was now a lush, fertile land in almost every area.

Two hundred years after the arrival of SeedS the planet was renamed, and as Vash watched his children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren continue to grow and prosper he knew that it truly was Eden.

End Eternity

* * *

Kaliea: So that's it, the very last entry for Eternity. Before you ask, no, there won't be any sequels from me. However, if someone has a good plot for one and would like to ask my permission to adopt the rest of the series I'd be happy to oblige provided you actually plan to finish it. Heck, we could make it a 'round robin' of sorts. Not that that would ever happen of course but I think it would be kind of cool.

Anyway, if anyone has any questions they want answered feel free to ask. However you should know that some things stayed unresolved (Eve and her revenge) on purpose and most likely won't be answered. Those are for you to speculate.

And before anyone asks; yes, Vash renamed Gunsmoke 'Eden'. Don't judge me ;P


End file.
